


call her saviour.

by ayebydan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, Hogwarts Founders Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-31
Updated: 2017-03-31
Packaged: 2018-10-13 10:14:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10511700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayebydan/pseuds/ayebydan
Summary: Rowena creates moving staircases and her partners take time to understand. Let them call her anything and everything. One day she knows they will call her saviour





	

The other three call it madness. She calls it safety. The other three say no one will be able to get to class and Rowena says they will learn to get there on time. Other things are far _far_ more important. Godric huffs and says it makes no sense whatsoever and Rowena slaps him and tells him to _think_. Does he want future generations to think the Gryffindors are mindless creatures? Salazar understands eventually but is concerned about how it will be seen. He thinks he can protect the children better but will never explain his ways. Helga is the one who stares and states it will create chaos and if she must then Rowena must bear it on her conscious. She bears it proudly.

Those who walk the halls each day will find patterns. Those who visit often enough will find their way. But those who invade. Those who have never been. Those who forsake their school. They will not know where they are. Yet the children she protects will. They will find ways to hide and flee. They will find safety. And those....those she wished will never have to will use it to their advantage and fight back. Those who cannot will have time to flee. Let them call her quirky. Let them call her whimsical. One day they will call her saviour.


End file.
